


The Present Is a Present

by ketchupsauce



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupsauce/pseuds/ketchupsauce
Summary: Five times Sougo gives Geiz what Geiz missed out on under Oma Zi-O's tyranny and one time Geiz returns the favour.





	The Present Is a Present

**01\. Watching clouds go by**

The ending of summer meant no more cotton candy for a while. Sougo stared at the cloud drifting above him and waited for his craving to pass. 

"What are you looking at?" 

Even if Sougo expected Geiz to appear out of nowhere, he didn't know when to expect it. He gripped his bike's handlebars tighter, regaining his composure before pointing out the cloud. 

The one that resembled a half-formed cotton candy, half fluffy and half stringy. 

Geiz squinted at the sky, irritation coming off him in waves. Well, he was the one who asked. 

"You can't eat clouds," Geiz said. 

**02\. Eating an ice-cream bar**

It wasn't a busy day and Geiz didn't seem to have anything else to do. Sougo had both of them stop by a convenience store where he bought two chocolate ice-cream on a stick. He didn't know what flavour Geiz liked, so he chose the safest bet. 

When Geiz asked why, Sougo was a little confused.

He answered, "To celebrate the end of summer." 

Geiz copied him as Sougo tore the wrapper and licked the frozen chocolate. He was obviously pretending not to, and Sougo didn't ask any questions. Not even one about the fate of ice-cream, fifty years later. 

**03\. Riding double on a bike**

Geiz was taking forever to finish his ice-cream. Somehow he managed to not make a mess, licking up the melted chocolate before it stained his hand. 

"Come on," Sougo said, straddling his bike. "You can ride behind me and finish that on the way home." 

Geiz stared at him. 

"No need," Geiz said. "I have the Time Mazine." 

"You can't operate the Time Mazine while eating," Sougo reminded him. 

Geiz rolled his eyes, but got on the back of the bike anyway and sat with his back to Sougo's. Sougo pedaled without talking, far preferring Geiz's company to his stalking. 

**04\. Baking**

That evening, Granduncle had recruited Tsukuyomi as an assistant to bake a carrot cake, who in turn recruited Sougo and Geiz the moment they stepped through the door. 

"As if I'll let you two eat without contributing a single crumb," she said. 

She didn't notice Geiz edging Sougo aside to assume both their duties. While Sougo watched Geiz get flour everywhere, he sipped some carrot juice.

It was not Sougo's fault for not helping, yet when Granduncle had his back turned, Geiz took half of Sougo's slice like it was his right. 

Sougo sighed as Tsukuyomi snatched the other half. 

**05\. Being kept warm**

At around 2 a.m., the TV was still on. Sougo wondered what Granduncle was watching, not expecting to find Geiz fast asleep on the couch. 

There was a blanket draped over the couch's back for Granduncle or Sougo to cover each other with whenever one of them dozed off. Without thinking, Sougo did the same for Geiz. 

Long fingers encircled Sougo's wrist in a strong, cold grip. 

"Don't do that," Geiz warned. 

"Why are you sleeping here?" Sougo asked. 

"Tsukuyomi needs some private time." 

Sougo nodded. When Geiz let him go, Sougo turned the TV off and left Geiz alone. 

**+01. Giving a ride**

In the morning, Geiz was waiting for Sougo. Waiting on Sougo's bike with one leg already on a pedal. 

"Get on," Geiz said. "This is for yesterday." 

"Um, okay." 

Sougo didn't dare to sit facing backwards the way Geiz had sat. He opted to sit sideways and had barely settled down before Geiz began pedaling. 

With Geiz's longer legs, he could cycle at an exhilarating speed that matched Sougo's excitement over riding double on his bike for the first time. He alternated between breathing in the fresh air and holding it in, wishing their ride would last a little longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> First Sougo/Geiz fic on AO3, yay! 
> 
> I've created a new AO3 feed tumblr for Kamen Rider since fic notifications for the recent KR shows haven't been appearing on the AO3 Tokusatsu tumblr. Check it out here: [AO3 Feed Kamen Rider](https://ao3feed-kamenrider.tumblr.com/).


End file.
